<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【荷兰傻】开往幼儿园的大巴车（车） by tuimaojing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212687">【荷兰傻】开往幼儿园的大巴车（车）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuimaojing/pseuds/tuimaojing'>tuimaojing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hollanfield - Fandom, 荷兰傻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 你可以觉得是未成年, 车震</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuimaojing/pseuds/tuimaojing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>肉车练习1!<br/>CP：荷兰傻不逆<br/>情窦初开的高中小处男在春游大巴车上发生的事情!<br/>嘿嘿(*一*)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland/Asa Butterfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【荷兰傻】开往幼儿园的大巴车（车）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大巴车上静悄悄的。<br/>    大家都累了，毕竟玩了一天，这阵子都睡着了，<br/>    Tom非常清醒， 他完全没有办法睡着，或者说，他完全没有办法冷静下来。暗恋了这么久的男神就在自己旁边!想想就好激动!而现在As a就躺在他旁边，他却连正眼看都不敢他。<br/>    更糟糕的是他勃起了，他感觉到自家兄弟在松垮垮的校裤精神抖擞。<br/>    他在搞什么!他还不准备表白吗!As a愉偷瞄了一眼旁边脸都要红的熟掉了的男孩，哦老天，他......他好像勃起了。<br/>    老天， As a感觉自己的小伙伴也竖了起来。<br/>    两个尴尬的要命的大男孩对视了一眼，看到对方的裤裆，心照不宣地转移目光。气氛越来越尴尬了。<br/>    “嘿， As a， 听我说， 那个， ”Tom舔了舔嘴唇，“那个......我们其实可以一起解决。<br/>    “.....-是吗， ”As a装作很冷静的样子半跪在椅子上，全然不知自己的脸早就红透了，“好啊，正好我也要解决。”<br/>    “那......我动手了。”Tom拉上帘子，一只手绕过校服外套， 摸到As a的腰上， 轻轻脱下As e的校裤和内裤， 让那根挺立的小东西暴露在空气中。As a浑身都在抖， 蓝色的眼睛里散发着兴奋的光，“别看我别看我!”他手忙脚乱的躲着Tom的目光， 恨不得找个地缝钻进去。<br/>    “你......那个，靠在我肩上不要看就好了!”Tom把他按到自己肩上， As a的裤子已经滑到膝盖上了。幸亏他们班人少，春游的大巴车后面三排都是空的，但是这还是让坐在最后一排的As a感觉心惊肉跳。肉体上的快感和心理上的刺激害怕掺合在一起，他喘得不像话，前液已经溢出来了，惹得他小声尖叫了一声， As a连忙捂住自己的嘴。<br/>    “It'sok， comedown.....*Tom拼命安慰怀里的人，一边从口袋里拿出一管润滑剂给自己抹上，然后伸入了第二根手指。<br/>    As a喘的很厉害， 他根本没有心思去像Tom哪里来的润滑剂， 只顾拼命捂住自己的嘴，抑制住自己尖叫的冲动。<br/>    Tom塞进了第三根手指， 粉红色的穴口因为受到刺激不断收缩着，温暖的肠液顺着他的手流了出来。<br/>    “冷静， 冷静， 没事的。”Tom安慰着怀里惊恐的As a， 笨拙的亲吻着他露出来的白皙的脖子和手腕，另一只手擦进校服衬衫里，揉搓着他的腰腹。<br/>    “嘿， 嘿Tom我想告诉你一些事<br/>情， ”As a急促地叫若Tom的名字， 努力从情欲中逃出来，“我不管你是怎么想，但是我想说我很早就喜欢你了，就是.....爱，我觉得我有必要告诉你，因为我希望我们这次做不是出于友谊。”他尽量控制着自己的呼吸。<br/>    “我爱你Tom。”<br/>    他刚刚说了什么?Tom深吸一口气。我的男神向我表白了?<br/>    As a向我表白了!!!<br/>“...是我想的那样吗?”Tom舔着干裂的嘴唇， 看见As a郑重的点了点头。<br/>    他吻了过去，紧紧贴着对方柔软的唇瓣，死死地咬着。双方都不想放过这个吻。Tom把他摁倒在椅子上， 粗鲁地撩开As a的校服，近乎癫狂地啃咬着他漂亮的锁骨，吮吸着他胸前的两点。<br/>    As a把自己的裤子蹬到了岌岌可危的脚踝上， 急不可耐地扒着Tom的裤子。<br/>    直到吻遍了As a全身， 听到As a兴奋的低吟， Tom才稍稍满足地抬起头， 看到狼狈不堪的As a， 颇有成就感。他们再次吻了起来，前排的人翻了个身，把他们俩都吓了一跳。他们已经忘记自己在什么地方了。<br/>    As a从Tom的口袋里掏出了套， 老天他为什么会在身上带套?但是他现在不想思考这个问题，目前最重要的是打开它。<br/>    手上全是湿漉漉滑腻腻的肠液， Tom尝试了好几次都没能打开，他不耐烦的低吼了一声，咬开了那该死的包装袋，匆忙给自己套上。他小心地扳开As a的腿， 将自己一点一点地送入As a体内， 直到他全部被滚烫的肠壁包围。<br/>    痛!As a蜷起脚趾， 眼泪夺眶而出， 他咬着下唇容纳着后方的不适。这也太大了吧!最 更多的肠液渗了出来，Tom很快能活动了。他很快寻找到了让两人都能满意的一点， 因为As a很明显的呻吟出口，Tom便不在约束这自己， 用尽力气顶着那个点， 任由As a在他身下低声咽呜。<br/>    As a在努力抑制着自己， 他紧紧咬住自己的手背，但是还是有细碎的呻吟遗落，而这对Tom来说无疑就是鼓励。在一次有力的抽插中他们双双被情欲的海浪吞没，精液射在了Tom的衣服上， 但他看起来毫不在意。As a觉得他耗尽了全身的力气， 情潮的褪去没能带走他脸上的红晕。Tom在第一个人醒之前把他们俩都收拾干净，装作什么都没有发生的样子躺在后排。<br/>    他们对视一眼，有些话不言而喻。他们不想让别人知道他们的恋情。<br/>    然而他们的绯闻还是传得满天飞，竟然还有照片为证。<br/>    “糟了，当时我好像不记得拉上前面的窗帘了!一定是被隔壁车的人拍到<br/>了。”Tom有些害怕地对As a说道。<br/>    “拍就拍嘛。”As a躺在Tom的怀里，眼睛一点没离开过游戏，嘟囔道，“大不了把这个全世界都知道的秘密公之于众。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>